


The Little Things

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, More preemptive fix it stuff!, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon hasn't always taken the best care of his hair.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Little Things

Jon hadn’t always taken the best care of his hair. He’d done okay when he was younger, and when he was in university, and even when he’d been a researcher at the Magnus Institute, but everything kind of went downhill when he was made head archivist. Working a high-stress job with avatars constantly trying to kidnap and/or kill you doesn’t leave a lot of time for self-care and proper hygiene. First he stopped getting haircuts. Then he started only washing his hair every other day, then every two days, and so on and so forth until there were times where he’d go at least a week between washing his hair, keeping it tied up in the same messy bun for days at a time. And he certainly hadn’t had much time, ability, or reasons to take care of his hair during the apocalypse. In fact, he was surprised it was still salvageable after that. 

Now things were different. Now things were calmer, with the apocalypse over and both Jon and Martin working lower-stress jobs, and Jon was getting tired of his hair always being a greasy mess. He’d found a few articles online and had started following them, buying better quality shampoo and conditioner and even investing in a blow dryer. He’d even starting getting haircuts again, but just to trim the dead bits off his hair. He rather liked it long. 

Martin smiled as Jon came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and ready for bed. He ran his fingers through Jon’s hair, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Jon replied. 

“Yeah,” Martin said. “It’s really nice.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Jon teased. Martin separated Jon’s hair into three sections, starting to weave them together. “What are you doing back there?” Jon asked, trying to turn his head to look.

“Stop fussing, I’m just braiding your hair,” Martin replied. 

“Since when do you know how to braid?” Jon asked. 

“Since preschool,” Martin replied. “They taught us so we could increase our fine motor skills or something. I got really good at it. Do you have a hair tie?” Jon handed him one, and Martin tied off the braid. Jon got up to look at himself in the mirror, turning his head this way and that so he could see Martin’s handiwork. 

“It looks good,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Martin said. “Now please come back to bed, I’m lonely.” Jon chuckled as he made his way back to bed. 

“Clingy, aren’t we?” he said. 

“I can’t help it,” Martin replied. “I’ve almost lost you so many times, I don’t want it to ever happen again.”

“It won’t,” Jon said. 

“Promise?” Martin asked. Jon pulled him close, gently kissing his forehead. 

“Promise,” he whispered.


End file.
